


Game over

by ChrisFH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisFH/pseuds/ChrisFH
Summary: Каждая секунда прекрасного зрелища — Шерлок с членом Джеймса во рту — только лишь усиливает возбуждение. Эта картина поднимала самооценку гения до недосягаемых ранее высот и равняла уникального детектива с простыми ничтожными смертными.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	Game over

Эта долбаная игра... Игра в бесконечное безумие, в скрытую ярость и показушную ненависть. Игра, сводящая с ума, заставляющая вставать по ночам и ждать появление этой проклятой смазливой рожи из-за каждого угла. Игра в супергероя и суперзлодея, причем сумасшедший не только злодей. Это все так утомляет, вводит в бесконечный ступор эмоции, лишает страха и просто вынуждает полюбить боль. И почему нельзя все решить мирным путем? Почему нельзя просто сдаться, сложить фишки и убрать карты, ведь оба уже устали от этой игры? Если Лондон будет некому защищать, ему и угрожать ничего не будет, нужно просто это понять, направить всю свою силу дедукции в этом направлении, но разум упорно отказывается подчиняться. Только в этом случае величайший ум величайшего детектива не поддается контролю. И дело не в том, что, если детектив "уйдет в отставку", столица Англии останется без защиты. Просто он — Шерлок Холмс, и он не может сдаться. Ни одна клеточка мозга, души или сердца, которого из известных источников ошибочно нет, не позволит Шерлоку остановить игру, попросить пощады и показать белый флаг. Ирэн пыталась, и все безуспешно. Но сейчас это бессмысленное соперничество стало невыносимо, пора заканчивать игру... но не сегодня.

Очень тихий вечер, подозрительно тихий, кажется даже, что скрипка — это часть всеобщего безмолвия, после нее обычно следует громкий топот, ожидаемое распахивание двери и голос запыхавшегося Лестрейда: «Шерлок, новая выходка Мориарти». Так было уже много раз, злодей-консультант уходил и опять возвращался, затягивая Холмса все дальше в игру. Но сейчас все слишком спокойно, так же спокойно, как поднимающийся по лестнице Джеймс Мориарти.

Он не идет поговорить, не собирается завершать их взаимное безумие, это просто его новая загадка, следующий ход. Мориарти прекрасно знает, что Шерлок не любит загадки, посмотрим, придется ли эта ему по вкусу.

Дверь тихо отворяется, выпуская сигаретный дым из прокуренной комнаты, который заставляет злодея поморщиться. Никотиновые пластыри давно уже перестали помогать, даже если облепить ими всю руку или даже две. Мориарти собирается что-то сказать и уже открывает рот, но его беспардонно затыкают, выдыхая и направляя едкие кольца дыма прямо в лицо.

— Фу, Шерлок, как некультурно. Тебе стоит быть поприличнее, особенно сейчас, — голос Джеймса слишком звонкий, слишком живой для царствующей мертвой тишины. Он, словно якорь, дает понять, что игра еще продолжается и расслабляться еще рано. Так хочется оставить эти слова без ответа, проигнорировать в надежде на то, что эти вроде бы пустые фразочки медленно утихнут, оставаясь лишь отголосками в голове Шерлока. Но проблема в том, что каждое слово, в никуда сказанное Мориарти, несет в себе огромные кипы информации, упустить которую Холмс не может.

— Что значит: особенно сейчас? — Шерлок спрашивает еле слышно, в тон тишине и спокойствию, и где-то внутри полыхает от ярости за то, что Джеймс нарушил эту хрустальную атмосферу.

Интерес к продолжению игры подогревается, уже так давно утомляющее безумие пробуждается, выливаясь в стеклянный, ледяной взгляд и убивающее спокойствие. У каждого свои методы воздействия, заставляющие вздрагивать от общего эффекта, который складывается из различных эмоций. Эти эмоции есть реакция на новый поворот линии игры, и два консультанта, не переставая, проверяют реакцию друг друга.

— Сейчас, когда я похитил твоего брата. — И мир замирает. Шерлок замирает. Мориарти замирает. Замирает и время. Только сердце младшего Холмса колотится, как оказалось, оно у него все же есть. И это происходит не от страха, что с Майкрофтом что-то может случиться (с ним обязательно что-нибудь случится, это же Мориарти), и не от безвыходности ситуации, а от ощущения приближения конца игры. Немыслимое сумасшествие завершается, и в финале, как в небезызвестных боевиках, победителя ждет самая большая награда, а проигравшего — самое сложное задание. Этот финал такой желанный, освобождающий, игру давно уже хочется закончить, но не сейчас.

— Нет, еще рано, — Мориарти улыбается. Из всех его улыбок и усмешек, эта — самая насмешливая. В ней больше иронии и сожаления, чем открытого унижения, что само по себе мерзко, — ты на стороне ангелов. Ты давно готов проиграть.

Все не могло закончиться смертью ни одного, ни другого, это было бы слишком банально. Зачем показывать, кто проиграл? Для чего подчиняться хвастливому Лондону, демонстрируя свою победу, если можно сделать все иначе? Победить Шерлока Холмса можно лишь тогда, когда его никто не видит, когда даже он сам будет думать, что победил. Жаль только, что сам Холмс понял это слишком поздно. Разгадывать свои загадки всегда труднее.

В голове Шерлока уже сложился весь их с Мориарти дальнейший диалог, он простой, стандартный, совершенно не подходящий сложившейся ситуации. Этот диалог будет ужасно живым, наполненным чувствами, эмоциями, может быть даже спором, по крайней мере, он должен быть таким, по гребаному определению. И начаться он должен с фразы Мориарти, в которой он очень умело поставит на колени всю холодную логику Шерлока. Только вживую этого не произойдет. Потому что детектив не переполняется злостью, не стремится убить Мориарти, что уже начинает казаться невозможным, он ждет, оттягивая конец игры. В этой тишине Холмс уже начинает сходить с ума, Мориарти молчит, он ничего не скажет сам. Джеймс не ожидает от своего врага длительных речей, повествующих о безмерной братской любви, он прекрасно знает, что Майкрофт Холмс — человек, которого Шерлок всей душой ненавидит и на что угодно ради которого пойдет.

Младший Холмс редко поддается объяснению, чем Мориарти и пользуется, даже сейчас. Единственное, что ему мешает — тишина, темная безмолвная комната сыщика давит на злодея. Тишина — это такое явление, когда что-то может пойти не так. Одни и те же слова крутятся в мыслях обоих, подкладывая частички неуверенности и увеличивая азарт.

— Что я должен делать? — Холмс не выдерживает и задает вопрос, который так ждет Мориарти. И становится легче обоим. Приближение неизбежного продолжается, уверяя обе стороны в безоговорочной победе.

— О, какой правильный вопрос ты задал, — Джеймс начинает медленно приближаться к детективу бесшумными шагами, заставляя оного содрогнуться. Часы тикают точно в такт шагам Джима, и будто что-то сжимает сознание, сдавливает дыхание, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Вот Мориарти уже дышит в шею Шерлоку, пуская по его телу миллион мурашек. Еще немного и лучший сыщик Лондона будет ощущать себя мухой, попавшей в паутину.

Как только Холмсу удается расслабиться, его тревожит тихий шепот.

— Вставай на колени, Шерлок.

Все сразу же становится ясно, здесь не нужно обладать гениальным умом, чтобы понять, до чего, в конце концов, их довело взаимное безумие. Глаза Джима сумасшедше блестят в то время, как Шерлок, не меняя своего обычного вида, опускается на колени. Это выглядит... возбуждающе? Несомненно. Мориарти наполняется невероятной гордостью и самоуверенностью. Сейчас, в этой маленькой квартирке, где никто никогда не увидит и никто никогда не услышит, Шерлок Холмс стоит на коленях перед Джеймсом Мориарти и беспрекословно подчиняется его приказам. От такого может и крышу сорвать.

В этот знаменательный для Джима момент Шерлока воротит только от себя самого. Как он мог довести эту игру до такого? Как он мог позволить себя так унизить? Как... голова сейчас взорвется от мыслей, ведь перестать думать Холмс не может, но уже пора начинать делать. Он всего лишь спасает брата, он спасает его и одновременно проигрывает самую главную партию в этой игре. Мориарти опускается на корточки и улыбается, пальцами поднимая голову Шерлока за подбородок, и тот закрывает глаза, отказываясь верить в реальность происходящего.

— Ты такой сексуальный. — Довольный голос пронзает сознание Холмса, пробуждая желание подкрасить лицо Джеймса фиолетовой краской. Шерлок каждой клеточкой тела ощущает, как Мориарти снова поднимается, облегчая дыхание. Глаза снова можно открыть, а комок в горле проглотить, хотя бы морально. Голос злодея снова содрогает реальность, и тишину нарушает пряжка ремня, упавшего на пол.

Холмс знает, что делать, и другого пути нет. Расстегнув брюки, Шерлок опускает их примерно до колен и вздыхает, чувствуя, как его легкие наполняются воздухом, а потом снова сжимаются, вытесняя его. Еще одно движение тонкими пальцами, и трусы отправились вниз, к брюкам, показывая Шерлоку Джима во всей красе. И не то чтобы детектив удивился, он просто отвлекся на немаленький агрегат, чему сам и порадовался. Слишком много умных мыслей, от них уже начинает болеть голова, но одна дельная мысль все же проскальзывает сквозь это тихое нереальное сумасшествие, похожее на бред, — чем быстрее он начнет, тем быстрее закончит.

Шерлок несмело дотрагивается языком до головки и получает в ответ что-то вроде мычания, повествующего о том, что делает все верно. Хорошо, что он не видит довольного лица Мориарти, так было бы еще омерзительнее. Немного поколебавшись, сыщик вбирает в рот полувозбужденный член, что находится прямо перед его носом, принимается посасывать, пытаясь не подавиться. Размашистая пощечина обрывает уже налаженный вроде бы процесс.

— Девочка моя, языком работай, а не дурью майся, — ехидный комментарий сверху проходится огнем у Шерлока по позвоночнику. Холмс жмурится, старательно отстраняется от тошнотворной действительности, послушно лижет ствол, не смея поднять руки, чтоб утереть стекающую слюну.

Каждая секунда прекрасного зрелища — Шерлок с членом Джеймса во рту — только лишь усиливает возбуждение. Эта картина поднимала самооценку гения до недосягаемых ранее высот и равняла уникального детектива с простыми ничтожными смертными. Теперь любое качество, сторона характера или просто факт из его биографии кажутся всего лишь стереотипами, а Джеймс — единственный человек, которому удалось победить Холмса.

Шерлок облизывает головку, посасывает ее и снова насаживается, пытаясь взять как можно глубже с одной только мыслью — когда же он уже кончит, и эта пытка прекратится. На каждую ласку языка и тонких губ Мориарти отзывается тихими, пошлыми стонами от самого вида униженного, беззащитного Холмса и от получаемого удовольствия. Конечно, сомкни Шерлок сейчас зубы, и ситуация мгновенно поменяется не в пользу Джима, но — и оба они прекрасно знают, на такой случай у Джеймса обязательно припасено нечто особенно мерзкое и несовместимое с жизнью для Майкрофта.

Джеймс резко двигает бедрами вперед, вталкивая свое достоинство Шерлоку по самую глотку, это заставляет детектива схватиться за горло и сдавленно закашляться. Прокашляв что-то не совсем приличное и больше похожее на мат, Холмс возвращается к своему вынужденному занятию. Поняв, что Шерлок в минете не спец, что, в принципе, и до этого было ясно, Мориарти проявляет странную для него снисходительность, позволяя детективу привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Сейчас, пожалуй, Мориарти могла бы позавидовать даже Ирен Адлер, желавшая когда-то заставить мистера Холмса просить пощады. Просто шлюха не умела мотивировать. Джеймс хрипло смеется, и ритмично толкается Холмсу в рот, вспоминая, что людям все-таки нужно дышать только, когда детектив в очередной раз начинает задыхаться.

Сжав темные волосы в кулаке, криминальный гений поднимает лицо Холмса к свету. Нечитаемая серость глаз, тонкая ниточка слюны стекает с края рта. Джеймс злится, сдавливает пальцами челюсть. Шерлок думает, что он сейчас сблюет прямо на идеально выглаженные брюки.

Мориарти парой уверенных движений доводит себя до разрядки — на лице, волосах Шерлока остаются белые подтеки, и застегивает ширинку. Ухо сыщика опаляет горячее дыхание — Джеймс тихо шепчет, приказывает униженному и опущенному морально Холмсу проглотить все, что попало в рот.

Кажется, Мориарти только что лишил своего главного врага оральной девственности. Теперь уже никакая начатая Холмсом игра не может иметь своего продолжения. Но Джеймс здесь правит парадом. И Шерлок больше не имеет права голоса.

— Загляни завтра к брату на чай, думаю, к тому моменту он уже будет в порядке, — Мориарти улыбается. Из всех его улыбок и усмешек, эта — самая насмешливая, — до скорого, Шерлок.

Дверь тихо закрывается, оставляя Холмса гнить в своей искусственной высокомерной тишине. Эта игра еще не окончена. Умойся, Шерлок, и жди следующий ход.


End file.
